A Lifetime
by xx.DancingWriter.xx
Summary: One letter tore them apart, and one word might bring them back together. Nina had some bad blood with someone back home. Let's see how things go when they're reunited once more. Will they get their happily ever after or will they finally go their separate ways. After all some loves last a lifetime.
1. Bumping Into Each Other

**Title:** A Lifetime

 **Summary:** One letter tore them apart, and one word might bring them back together. Nina had some bad blood with someone back home. Let's see how things go when they're reunited once more. Will they get their happily ever after or will they finally go their separate ways. After all some loves last a lifetime.

 **Genre:** Drama/Romance

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HOA or BTR.

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **A/N:** Hello! This is a new story I'm writing a BTR and HOA crossover. I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it. Review!

* * *

"Its the only life you got! So you gotta live it big time!" The four voices inside the TV sang.

Nina could hear Amber's laptop live streaming some sort of interview on her laptop from the common room. "Amber can you turn that down? I'm trying to get some work done," Nina pleaded from the dining room.

"Sorry Neens! No can do, I have to catch every single last bit of information," Amber replied.

Nina rolled her eyes and went back to her french assignment. Fabian, who was sitting in his usual spot at the table laughed and smiled at Nina. Fabian still hasn't asked Nina out yet. He just hasn't had the guts to do so. Something always holds him back though. Its like her hearts somewhere else _with_ someone else. Only she doesn't realize this, and neither does Fabian.

Joy walked into the common room and glanced over at Amber. "Hey!" she yelled. "You said you would call me once the interview started!"

Amber rolled her eyes and flipped her long blonde hair. "Oops. Well Big Time Rush just finished performing."

Joy plopped herself down next to Amber and watched the live stream intently. "And now time for the Big Time Contest where one of you lucky fans will get a surprise visit from Big Time Rush!" The host began. "Now keep your eyes peeled, for within the next hour Big Time Rush might just be at your door!"

Joy and Amber smiled brightly in anticipation for they both entered the contest _many_ times. "I really hope I win," said Amber who was looking back at the computer screen.  
"Totally. If not you me, so that we both can meet Big Time Rush," Joy added. She looked towards Amber and asked, "Alright, which member of Big Time Rush is your favorite? Mine is Carlos. He has this cute, but clumsy vibe going for him."

Amber scoffed. "No way. Logan is the one. He seems really smart and he's cute. Daddy says that's what you should look for in a man."

Joy shook her head at Amber's way of thinking. She turned towards Nina and asked, "So who do you like Nina?"

Nina opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Amber who said "Nina doesn't listen to Big Time Rush. In fact she told me she hates them."

Joy's jaw dropped fifty feet as Amber spoke. "Are you serious? They are amazing! How could you not like them?"

Nina slammed her notebook shut and stood from the table. "Because I just don't okay! Can I not do my homework without being questioned on what I do and do not like? I mean god!"

Nina grabbed her notebook and bounded up the steps in a haste. Meanwhile Fabian, Joy, and Amber shared confused looks.

* * *

"Carlos, will you give me back my phone?" Logan asked as he chased Carlos for his phone.

"No way! I wanna be the first face that the contest winner sees," Carlos argued.

Logan rolled his eyes as Kendall reached over and snatched the phone out of Carlos' hand. "Guys quit it. Let's just get to the winner's house and do what we have to do. Okay? I wanna get back to the Palm Woods so I can see Jo," Kendall added.

"Guys will you chill. This is supposed to be fun! So pep up!" James cheered.

The rest of the boys groaned in response. "Let's just go. Okay? We do these all the time and we just get some obsessed fan. Remember last time?" Logan reasoned.

They all shuddered in response. "We don't talk about that again. Agreed?" Asked James.

"Agreed," the rest chorused.

"So are we close to the winners house yet?" Whined Carlos. "Because this place is creepy. It's just like that school in Harry Potter."

"We're almost there," Kendall assured. "Besides this place isn't all that creepy. It has character."

They all took a moment to look around at their surroundings. Tall trees, eerie pathways and a bunch of old houses. "Hey, what's the name of the house we're going to again?" asked James.

"Uh." Logan took a minute to check his phone. "The House of Anubis and the name of the contest winner is Amber Millington."

They all shook their heads in response and continued down the path to Anubis house.

* * *

"The hour is almost up! They just have to come to our door!" Amber was anticipating the arrival of the band. She just knew they had to come to this door. If they don't she'll probably explode.

"Amber calm down!" Fabian coaxed. "They are just people."

Big mistake. Amber's head whipped around towards Fabian. Her eyes were practically slits in her face. "Just people? No! The people in this house are just people! You are just a person, but this is Big Time Rush and they are not just people!"

Amber turned back around with a huff and went back to her laptop. "That wasn't real smart Fabes," Joy added as she walked by to join Amber. Fabian opened his mouth to speak, but Joy held up her hand as a sign to stop. "Just no."

A shrill scream pierced the air and everyone in the house heard it. Joy and Fabian instinctively covered the ears, and everyone else ran out of their rooms to see what the problem was. "What is it Amber?" A very irritated Patricia asked.

"Yeah. Unlike you Amber some people are actually trying to sleep," Mara chastised.

Amber jumped up from her spot and faced everyone. "Sorry guys. It's just that we are about to find out who won the Big Time Contest!" She squealed.

Everyone except Joy and Fabian threw her a pointed look. "We?" Eddie questioned.

Amber nodded her head excitedly. Jerome scoffed in response. "There is no we Amber. There is you, and watch me go back to bed." He smirked and left the room.

Everyone except Joy soon followed and went into their respective rooms.

Amber watched as they left. "How rude," she told Joy. "Looks like it's just us. Now come on let's see if they knock on our door."

* * *

James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all stood in front of this really creepy door. "You guys ready?" Kendall asked. The rest nodded in response, and watched as Kendall knocked on the door. The door swung open and a loud screech was made. Kendall winced and started talking. "Hey your the lucky winner of our Big Time contest! Are you Amber Millington?"

Amber stared back at them with nothing but excitement radiating from her. "Yes I am! And you're Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan!"

She sent a flirty smile towards Logan who stepped backwards one step. You know? For safe measures. Suddenly a bunch of footsteps were heard as more members of Anubis house were now in in the doorway around Amber. "Please come in!"

Amber pulled them inside and practically started fan girling all over them. "Okay Amber," Carlos began. "Since it's almost time for you to get out of school and head off for the summer."

"We're giving you and one friend access to our next summer tour. When it comes anywhere near you can come to our concert and get free backstage passes," Logan finished.

"Wow. I can't believe this is happening!" Amber squealed. "This is just absolutely amazing!" She let out a long hard scream once more, startling the house member who had yet to come downstairs.

Nina emerged from around the corner and was halfway down the steps scolding Amber on scaring people like that when a voice called out, "Nina?"

Nina looked away from Amber, towards the four boys at the center of it all. She couldn't speak. Her throat became unbearably dry in two seconds flat. Then her eyes met up with his, James Diamond. It was like a gust of wind up and took all her breath away. "Nina?" His voice spoke. He made his way to the bottom of the steps and took one step forward. She took one step back.

He stepped back down seeing as it was making her uncomfortable. "James!" Logan hissed. "Now is not the time."

James looked at Logan and then back at Nina. "You're right. There's never a right time." He turned towards Amber and apologized. "Sorry Amber. I didn't mean to make things weird. I hope you enjoy your Big Time prize."

James walked out of the house and back the way he came. "I guess we'll get going now. Congratulations again Amber," Kendall said.

They were getting ready to leave when someone yelled "Wait!" All eyes darted towards Nina who was coming down the steps. "Can you give him this? I've been meaning to for a while now." She handed Kendall a necklace. He grasped it and gave Nina sad smile. "And will you tell him I'm sorry for how things went."

She stepped away from Kendall and walked back upstairs. The Anubis kids, just watched the entire thing, and boy were they confused. There's something about Nina that they don't know. When they think about it her past is very vague. All they know is that she lives with her Gran. They don't know where in America. They don't knowing she had any friends or (boyfriends). This is all new to them and they aren't very fond of it.

* * *

Nina laid back down and snapped her eyes shut. She didn't want painful memories to enter her head, but they still did.

 _Nina's dirty blonde hair shined brightly in the sunlight. She was laying down on one of the pool chairs enjoying her day. She looked over at her bag where the letter lay. Sure she may have come out here with Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. They had their music and she had hers. She hadn't released anything yet. So it was the perfect time for her to get a great education right? She picked up her bag and started digging through it to look for that dreaded letter. "Looking for something?" James asked as he approached Nina._

 _Nina snapped her bag shut and looked at James. "Nothing just," she tried to quickly think of a lie. "Looking through the bag."_

 _James looked unconvinced. "Okay," he replied warily. He sat down in the pool chair next to Nina and said "Hey, did you hear about Kendall and Jo? He's crushed about it. I mean could you imagine us having to be apart for three years?"_

 _Nina's palms began to sweat. "Yeah," she breathed._

 _James lifted up her chin. "Are you okay? You seem off."_

 _Nina pushed her hair behind her ear and gulped nervously. "I'm fine. I just need to go lie down. I'll see you later."_

 _James threw her a puzzled look. "Yeah. Are we still on for tonight?"_

 _Nina smiled nervously as she stood. "Of course," She bent down to kiss his cheek. "Love you."_

 _"You too," James whispered. He watched as Nina left the pool and went up to her room. He looked back over to where she just sat and noticed her bag was still under the chair. "Hey Nina! You forgot your bag!" He turned around and saw that she was already gone. James being who he is, picked up the bag getting ready to run up and give it to her._

 _He lifted it up, not realizing that it was upside down and everything fell out. "Great," James muttered. He started to shove things back into the bag when an orange envelope caught his eye. Amun Boarding School the address read. He knows he shouldn't do this, but he opened the letter and read it._

 _Dear Nina Martin,_

 _We are very proud to have you accept our invitation to join our Academy. You're expenses are paid for since you are on scholarship. All your housing information will be sent further along within the next few days. We can't wait to see you at school this week!_

 _It was like his hearts been ripped into two. She's leaving? Why wouldn't she tell him? It doesn't make any sense to him. James quickly folded the letter and placed it back in the open envelope. He placed everything back in the bag and made his way to the elevator. As he waited for the elevator to come down anger started to boil up inside him. How could she not tell him about this?_

 _James just shook his head as all these thoughts ran through his head. He pressed the button for the elevator and waited for it to get to the second floor. He stepped off the elevator and walked down to 2B where Nina stayed. He knocked on her door and waited for her to open it._

 _Nina opened the door and smiled at him "Hey. What are you doing here? I was about to fall asleep," she laughed._

 _James smiled. "What? A boyfriend can't come up and visit his girlfriend? Especially when she should be thanking him for bringing her bag up from the pool."_

 _Nina's jaw dropped and she laughed nervously. "Thanks. So is that all?"_

 _James paused for a moment. "No actually," Nina gulped. "I wanted to talk to you about something."_

 _"Oh really now?" Nina asked nervously._

 _"Yeah. So, how would you feel if we skipped going out to dinner with Kendall and Jo, and just hung out at my place. We don't really get that one on one time very often," he explained._

 _"Of course," Nina breathed. "Cool if I come around seven?"_

 _"Yeah. That'd be great," James smiled and leaned in for a kiss. One that Nina dodged and backed away from. "Bye then," he said coldly._

* * *

 _6:45. James was running around trying to find his phone while the rest of the guys were out. Mrs. Knight was about to leave but stopped once she reached the door. "James," she began. "Just because I'm letting you have the place to yourself tonight doesn't mean anything funny can go on, and by that I mean sex. None of that. Cause I don't want to tell your mom that her only son is going to be a dad at 16."_

 _James had stopped running around to listen to her and was very embarrassed. "Don't worry Mrs. Knight. Trust me none of that will be going on."_

 _She smiled and began her way out the door. "Good. Now have fun!"_

 _James shook his head and continued running around looking for his phone. About twenty minutes later he finally found his phone in the bathroom. Don't ask why. He had plopped down on the couch when a knock came from the door. Knowing it was Nina he called out, "Its open!"_

 _She came through the door and walked in looking so pretty in such a simple outfit. She was wearing jean shorts, a blank tank top, a plaid button up shirt, and some black converses. "Hey," she greeted._

 _Nina sat down next to him on the couch and they both immersed in some aimless chatter. Soon though, James was ready to talk about what he wanted to all evening. "So, earlier when you left your bag at the pool I went to go pick it up and everything fell out." Nina's eyes met his. "And there was this letter." Now, her eyes just couldn't seem to find his. "Boarding school Nina? When were you planning to tell me about this? The day you were gonna leave?"_

 _Nina stood from the couch and looked down at him, "Now you know I wouldn't do that!"_

 _James stood too. His 6' 1" frame towering over her 5' 4". "So this is why you've been acting weird all week? Because of this stupid school!"_

 _"It's not stupid!" she argued. "You know I care about you, and I would never want to hurt you!"_

 _"Then why would you keep this from me?" James started breathing heavily, for he was too mad._

 _"Because I care about you! Do you think its easy for me? I want so many things! I want to go to school and get an education! I want to pursue my career! I want to stay here and be with you!"_

 _"Then why don't you stay?" This argument was heated. They both wanted different things._

 _"Because its not what I want!" Nina yelled. As quick as those words left her mouth she wanted them back in._ _They were both silent. Contemplating on the words she just said. "My parents were high school dropouts from Minnesota. You know that, and you know I want to do something that they couldn't. Get an education."_

 _James rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I get that, but there are good schools in California too!" He paced back and forth on the wood floors of the brightly covered apartment. "What bugs me he most about all of this is that in that letter its said that you already accepted their invitation to go to school! So when did you accept their invitation? Cause I'd really love to know!"_

 _Nina sighed and shook her head. "A couple of months ago," she whispered._

 _James looked at her incredulously. "Are you serious Nina? Your telling me you knew for a couple of months that you were leaving and you didn't tell me?"_

 _"This is exactly why! Either way you would have freaked out!" Nina stopped talking for a moment. "I think we're getting too serious."_

 _"We're not getting too serious Nina! We're falling in love!" He paused. "At least I'm already in it."_

 _"James! That's not fair and you know it," Nina chastised._

 _"We're like Corey and Topanga," he continued._

 _Nina's jaw dropped. "They are characters from a TV show!" She paced the floors for a minute. "Look. We both want different things."  
_

 _"Yeah I see that." James looked everywhere except for her. "You know we should break up."_

 _"Fine by me," Nina replied stiffly. She shook her head and walked to the door. "I never knew you could be such an ass James."_

 _"And I never knew you could be such an unreasonable bitch."_

* * *

Its been two years since they last saw each other. They said some pretty hurtful things the last time they were together, and she missed him everyday yet she hated him at the exact same time. As she thought of the memory she wished so much that it could have gone down differently. That they could have stayed together these past two years. Now she's 18, he's 18. They could have done anything. If they had stayed together they could have made the impulse decision to get married, or move in together. Maybe she would be a successful actress.

Sometimes she just couldn't help but wonder what if?

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all liked it! I really would love it if you all reviewed! Also check out my other stories!


	2. Rash Decisions

**Title:** A Lifetime

 **Summary:** One letter tore them apart, and one word might bring them back together. Nina had some bad blood with someone back home. Let's see how things go when they're reunited once more. Will they get their happily ever after or will they finally go their separate ways. After all some loves last a lifetime.

 **Genre:** Drama/Romance

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HOA or BTR.

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **A/N:** I hope you like this!

* * *

The next morning everyone in the house except for Nina was in the common room discussing what happened the night before. This whole situation was confusing for the Anubis kids. "I mean how in the world does our Nina know Big Time Rush?" Ranted Amber.

She's been going on a huge rant for about an hour. "Maybe we should just talk to her," reasoned Fabian.

Amber for once, stood there quietly. "I don't know. It might just be my hidden smartness coming out but, I don't think she wants to tell us."

* * *

"James!" Kendall screamed as he pounded on James door. After seeing Nina last night, James locked himself in his room. The memories were just too much for him as they were for her. "James open the door!" He still didn't open. Then, Kendall remembered the necklace Nina handed him. He dug around in his pocket for what seemed like forever until he got it out. "Nina told me to give you something. I guess I'll just slide it under the door."

Kendall slid the accessory underneath the door and said "She said she's sorry for how's things went."

He heard the patter of footsteps from the other side. All of a sudden the door ripped open. James was huffing and puffing, and his eyes shined red, fresh from crying. "She gave this back?"

Kendall only nodded. James mumbled down thing and grabbed a pair of shoes from his room and ran out the hotel room. "Where are you going?" Kendall asked as James ran down the hall towards the elevator.

James stepped inside the elevator and as they doors closed he fiercely said, "Anubis house."

* * *

"I'm not going to talk to her!" Eddie demanded.

"You should!" Reasoned Joy.

"And why is that?" Eddie asked already knowing the answer.

"Because your both American!" Alfie cut in.

They all broke out into an argument. Patricia, who was fed up hearing about this yelled, "Will you all shut up already?" They all quieted down and stared at the red head. "I am sick and tired o hearing about this. How about I go and ask Nina so that you all can shut up. Okay? Good."

Patricia stomped out the room and was halfway up the stairs when someone knocked on the door. She let out a huge sigh and opened the door. It was James. "I need to talk to Nina," he breathed.

Patricia for one of the very few times in her life has nothing to say. She just pointed upstairs and mumbled, "First door on the right."

* * *

Nina sat on top of her bed, looking at an article about Big Time Rush's members. The interviewer had asked a question that caught Nina's eye.

 _In your song Worldwide it was about a girl, are any of you in that type of situation?_

Of course Nina's eyes darted towards James' answer.

 _You know we all could have been in this type of situation. The weirdest thing is though, I wish I was in that situation._

Nina gasped inwardly and jumped as the door to her room suddenly opened. She looked over towards the door and just stared. James held up the necklace and closed the door. "You can't give this back," he spoke.

Nina stared at the necklace dangling from his hands. "Why not?"

"Because it means we're actually over." He looked at the necklace. "And this was the last thing that meant anything to either of us. The last thing that represented our relationship, and you just can't give it back."

Nina shook her head. "You can't say that James. You're the one who said we should break up. I was ready to talk about it like adults and-"

"Then why didn't you fight for us?"

Nina was taken aback by this. As if it's her job to fight for a two person relationship. "No! Don't you dare say I should have done anything. We both made that decision."

"Yeah, but-" James began.

"But what?" Nina questioned.

"We broke up in the heat of the moment. I honestly don't think either of us meant it." James came and sat down next to Nina on the bed and spoke quietly. "How do you think things would have turned out if we hadn't broken up that day?"

"Honestly?" Nina asked when she turned her neck to look at him. He only nodded. "I think," she began. "I think we would have had an off and on relationship. With me here and you there. I think we both wouldn't be able to take the pressure. I mean come on James. We were only 16. It would have really held us back, and I think things would have ended way worse than they did before."

James chuckled. "Worse than me calling you a bitch. Which I'm sorry about by the way."

"Same," Nina agreed. "I didn't mean to call you an ass by the way."

Silence fell upon them and James twiddled his fingers. "There was something I wanted to tell you that day that I never got the chance to."

Nina looked up at him, with slight fear in her eyes for she was afraid of being hurt again.

"Ok. Wow I never realized how hard this would be for me to say. I mean I practiced this in the mirror over a hundred times over the past year, and it's still really hard. So, I'm just going to out and say it. Nina, around you I'm a different person. The person who I want to be all the time. Around you I don't need a lucky white v-neck, I don't feel the need to admire myself like a self obsessed person. I began to care about you more than anyone else in the whole world." He looked down at the floor and whispered, "I just really needed to say that."

Nina was still processing what he just said. She's never had someone confess something like that to her. Ever. Instead of addressing it directly, she just pulled up the article she had just finished looking at. "I have a question," she began. "Did you really mean what you said? In this article. Cause it was a week after we broke up, and I just thought-"

He cut her off with a kiss. One that shocked her, yet pleased her. They both got lost in it. Fingers tangled in each other's hair, and only stopping for half second breaths. "Did that answer your question?"

Nina only stared at his eyes, and shook her head no while pulling him back in for another kiss. Another 5 minutes of making out later they lay together on top of her bed, cuddling.

"Gustavo is probably wondering why you've been out so long," Nina inquired.

"He won't miss me. I'm fine right here."

Nina shook her head. "No. Go back. I don't need you getting in trouble. Besides you can come see me tomorrow."

She got up out of the bed and pushed him towards her door. She grasped the necklace out of his hand and chained it around her neck. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I thought you didn't want it anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Nina asked. "My boyfriend gave this to me. I would never give it away," she laughed as she talked. Her smile just seemed to light up his world.

James opened the door and began to walk towards the staircase. "Hey," he turned towards Nina. "I'm glad I came here today."

A soft smile appeared across Nina's features. "Me too."

James walked down the staircase and smiled, completely oblivious to the Anubis residents staring at him from the common room. About ten minutes later, Nina walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, looking for something to drink. She rummaged through the fridge until she found a bottle of water. When she closed the fridge door she jumped back fifty feet as Amber was standing behind the door. "Amber, what are you doing?" She asked, her heart beating a hundred miles per hour.

"We need to talk Nina," she said. She raised her hand over her eye. "It's important."

Nina's face went serious and she nodded her head quickly. "Okay let's go get the others."

Nina started for the common room, but Amber grabbed her arm. "No! It's only you I need to talk to." Nina looked at her puzzled. "Come on! Let's go upstairs." She dragged Nina up the stairs and into their room.

Nina, startled at Amber's behavior sat on the bed. "Amber are you okay? Is it the cup?" She asked frantically.

"No Nina! That's not why I called you up here," Amber explained. "I called you up here because I want to know what happened last night. So spill!" She urged.

Nina smiled softly as she thought about her last talk with James, but she's not ready to share what happened yet. "Spill what?" Nina asked innocently.

"Ugh. Nina you know what I'm talking about. You, James, the whole awkward thing that happened last night!" Nina just sat and stared at Amber. "Nina Martin I won't let you forget this," Amber declared as she left the room.

Nina didn't listen though. She just laid back on her bed, still smiling from the bliss of her kiss.

* * *

James emerged through the elevator doors with a smile on his face, and it was quickly wiped off when Gustavo marched down the hall with a deadly look on his face. "Where were you?" He boomed.

James winced at the sound of his voice. Gustavo is not a very forgiving man. Especially when one of his singers goes MIA for an hour and misses an interview. "Out?" James sheepishly replied.

"Really James?" James smiled nervously. "I don't know if you realized this, but you were gone for an hour! You missed an interview. I don't know where you were, but you're not missing anymore. You are banned from leaving this hotel unless it's for work." Gustavo declared.

James jaw dropped from pure shock. Gustavo started walking back down to his room a and James followed him down the hall, arguing his case and Gustavo just ignored him. "Gustavo if you just-"

James was cut off by the sound of Gustavo slamming the door in his poor, dejected face.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan peeked their heads out of a hotel room and looked over at there poor friend. "Hey buddy," Carlos said as he walked towards James. "Everything okay?"

James just grunted and pushed past his friends and into his room. "Whoa. What's up with him?" Logan asked as he too stood next to Carlos.

"Okay," Kendall began. "He either had another fight with Nina or Gustavo and James are arguing about Nina."

Logan did double a double take and threw Kendall a questioning look. "Wait. James went to go talk to Nina?" Kendall nodded. "What happened?"

Kendall shrugged his shoulders and replied. "I don't know, but it seems like we have to find out and help."

Carlos smiled. "Does this mean we get to use tree hats?" He asked excitedly.

Logan looked at them both skeptically. "Guys, I don't think-"

Kendall raised his index finger in the air. "Not yet Carlos, not yet. What we can do is sneak into James' room and figure out what's going on."

"Can we at least use walkie talkies?" asked Carlos.

Kendall nodded with a proud smile on his face. "Guys this isn't a-" Logan began once more.

As always he was interrupted. Logan threw his hands up in is frustration and walked over to James' room. He whipped out a universal room key and unlocked his door. "Fine. I guess i'll just go along as always. Not like it goes any other way."

Kendall smirked and told Carlos, "Told you it would work." Kendall walked past a deceived Logan and into James room. He looked around and ran back out alarmed. "James isn't in his room!" he scream whispered.

* * *

James thought carefully about his next move and pressed send on his phone. He walked past the hotel with a bag in hand. He dialed a number in his phone and lifted it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked. "Mom its me. Do you think you could arrange a flight for me and one other person in a few days?"

James sighed and walked down the road. On the way to Anubis House.

* * *

Another knock was heard at the door of Anubis House and Trudy was the one to answer. "Why hello dearie. May I help you?"

James stood in front of her beaming. "Yeah. I came here to talk to Nina Martin."

Trudy stepped aside and let him in. "You got here just in time. Victor was about to instill curfew, but between me and you I'll let you talk to her in the common room. I'll just go and get her for you."

James walked into the common room and sat down on the couch, wringing his hands nervously as he waited for Nina. Soon enough she came downstairs and smiled as she saw him in the common room. "Hey," she greeted. "I figured I wouldn't see you until tomorrow."

James smiled nervously. "Me too."

Nina sensed something was wrong and sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

James stood and began to pace around the room. "Okay, so when I went back to my hotel Gustavo was pretty mad that I had missed an interview, and he banned me from leaving the hotel."

Nina's eyes practically bulged out of her head. "Then what are you doing here? You're gonna be in so much trouble with Gustavo, and you know the last thing I want is for you to get in trouble because of me."

James sat down and again and held her hands. "I know that, but the thing is we just got back together and I didn't want us to be apart, and Gustavo was being a real pain about it. So I might have sent him a text threatening to leave Big Time Rush and sneaked out to see you."

Nina blinked twice and stared at James. "Two things babe. One, you're stupid and two, you're a damn idiot!" Nina hissed as she thumped him. "Why in the world would you do that? You love performing!"

"I know that," James began. "But how many chances do we get to be together? Cause we both know that I want to make this work." Nina sighed and looked up at James. "You're going on break right?" Nina nodded. "Then come to Minnesota with me. We can go back home and just be us."

Nina sighed. "I don't know James. I still have friends here, and we were actually planning to go out on vacation together."

"Well then they can come with us! I can easily get enough tickets for them too!" He held Nina's hands and stared deep into her green eyes. "Maybe now you can show them how your life was back home! Come on babe," James pleaded.

Nina looked deep into his eyes. She saw how much he wanted this. "Fine." He broke out into a smile. "I'll tell my housemates, but you have to promise me you'll at least talk to the guys. Let them know you're okay."

James didn't say anything, but just smiled. He didn't promise nor did he deny the action.

Tomorrow's a new day and one that'll surely be interesting.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter please review!


End file.
